bigbrotherfandomcom-20200222-history
Mikey Jakobczak
|ProfileInputAnyText = Yes |Season = Canada 6 |Place = |Votes = |Votestowin = |Alliances = |Loyalties = |HOHs = |Nominations = |Vetos = |Days = |OtherPrizes = |TwitterUserName =BBCANMikey |Currently1 = Not Selected|InstagramUserName = Mjakobczak|SnapchatUserName = mjakobczak1|YoutubeUserName = MichaelJakobczak}} Michael "Mikey" Jakobczak was a potential houseguest on Big Brother Canada 6. Biography Retrieved from Global TV Name: Mikey Jakobczak Age: 33 Hometown: Toronto, Ontario Occupation: Real Estate Agent Relationship status: Single Describe yourself in three words: Competitive, entertaining, and trustworthy There are many sides to Big Brother. Let’s pretend you’re him! What kind of Big Brother would you be? If I had all the power of big brother I’d be cynical. I would do things for the purpose of no enjoyment of my own, but to mess with people. Do you have a strategy to win Big Brother Canada? I’m a very social person, so I do plan on trying to get to know people. However, I’ll negotiate and use the information against people at times to get what I want because I’m very competitive and I expect to win at almost everything I do. I’m also not emotional when it comes down to business and a lot of aspects in my life, so in this competition, it allows me to keep people really close to me and then cut ties. What are you known for? I’m very business-driven, motivated, and funny. I like to use comedy to cut the edge sometimes in different situations. I don’t settle and I always expect the best from everybody who works with me. It’s about always trying to raise the bar and keep moving forward in life. What part of the Big Brother Canada experience do you think will be hardest for you? Not being around technology. I believe we are glued to technology like our phones, TV, and anything to do with electronics. My job is 24/7 as a real estate agent, so to say that I’m not glued to my phone would be an understatement. Who is your Big Brother Canada idol and why? It would definitely be Ika from Season 2 and 5. I think some of her moments, you couldn’t write a better story. As a viewer, I like to be entertained. So when I see houseguests losing it and be destructive like destroying letters, that’s just priceless to me! If I was Big Brother I would set up stunts like that all the time. The more chaos that’s in there, the better it is for me as a fan. What do people from Toronto have that gives them an edge to win Big Brother Canada? We are very diverse in Toronto. While growing up here I had many friends from different cultures. So when you meet different people who you can relate to, the value of relating to them a little bit can be used as a strategy. For gameplay, it’s priceless because the more people that like you, the less likely they will put you up on the block. Player History - Big Brother Canada 6 Competition History Have/Have-Not History Voting History Post Big Brother Trivia References External Links Category:Contestants Category:Males Category:Big Brother CAN Contestants Category:Season 6 (CAN) Contestants Category:Season 6 (CAN) Possible Contestants